


Imaginary

by mugongeki



Series: Fire within me, Ice within you [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: Kagaho.That name sounded familiar. Like he had said it himself many times in the past and like it was linked with something more than just his feverish illusions. But his memories were blurry, his soul exhausted.Kagaho, will we meet again?
Relationships: Bennu Kagaho/Hades
Series: Fire within me, Ice within you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I made myself cry with lol I hope you guys will cry too

Fingers running through his hair were gentle and careful, not tugging on any single strand. They were mindful of the tangles usually forming after he bathed and they did work far better than even the most expensive brush would do. It was probably all depending on who did that though.

Kagaho was always soft with him.

Even if he wanted to recall an exception from that, it was impossible, because such exception was non-existent. 

Hades let himself melt slightly against this touch, eyes closing. He was settled between Kagaho’s legs, their thighs touching, back nestled against specter’s chest; well build, safe. Darkness enveloping him was comforting and warm; Hades always preferred darkness anyway.

Kagaho’s lips brushed against his ear, humming. He didn’t recognize this melody, it seemed like something coming from the mortal world, but it didn’t matter this much at all. He welcomed everything coming from Kagaho warmly, because Kagaho was the one to present him only the most beautiful shades. 

Sometimes, staying like this he thought he wouldn’t mind giving up on the Holy War for being able to spend eternity tucked in with that affection and bliss.

When Kagaho hugged him he felt like a real God, not a an Emperor of Darkness everyone wanted to get rid of. Because he was sure of one thing, Kagaho surely didn’t want to get rid of him. Words could have lied, but emotions put in every single touch couldn’t at all. 

He stretched, like a cat, his own hand brushing against Kagaho’s chest. It was soft, barely out of baby fat that not long ago was still there. How long it has already been? Decades, perhaps. Decades during which Hades felt dotted upon, spoiled, taken care of.

He opened his eyes and screamed.

They were nestled under the tree trunk, branches giving them enough shield from rays of sun that shone continuously in Elysion. From afar, the looked like a weird sculpture. Their bodies were tangled together, Hades’ leg in between Kagaho’s, head tucked in under his shoulder. He was taller, but really much well build and now, curled up like this he didn’t really look taller at all.

Kagaho’s hand was protectively on his hip, second one somewhere between the grass and his body.

Elysion was quiet that day, more peaceful than during all those previous times they decided to visit it. All nymphs disappeared somewhere, intimidated by their presence, Hypnos and Thanatos long ago hidden in their temple. 

It was alright. Hades liked Kagaho’s company the most. 

He felt a kiss being pressed on top of his hair, nose nuzzling against the soft strands. Kagaho inhaled like he was breathing his scent in. Like it was something more than dust and death. Maybe to him, it was.

Smile graced his features, carefully hidden into Kagaho’s clothes. He knew the other could feel it, though, just as Hades was able to feel how Kagaho smiled against his hair. Then his temple and cheek, where he left a trail of small, soft kisses. It seemed as if he was praying to the God that was entirely his; for the moment like this to never end. Or for more moments like this to come, when there was nothing but their entwined breaths, synced so much as if they were one.

He opened his eyes and howled.

Cerberus’ paw was heavy on his stomach, the dog waving its tail like he was nothing but a puppy, his three heads alone taking up half of his room. But the beast was soft and warm, almost as warm as Kagaho’s lap he was currently laying on.

The carpet under them was fluffy, dark-purple. If he looked more closely, there was probably Cerberus’ fur here or there, the effect of how the two of them played with him; making him roll around and happily obey their commands for threads. 

Cerberus barked then, pleased and they chuckled, delighted. 

Now it seemed like Cerberus was shielding them during their rest, Kagaho’s back propped up against the beast’s side with Hades on his lap. 

He opened his eyes and nothing but silence left his lips.

His head was throbbing from dull pain that day, whether from newly broken seal or being still unused to his body, he couldn’t say. 

Even the bit of shade lighter than complete darkness was irritating him, suddenly even sitting straight on his throne was a task so heavy it seemed impossible. It made him nauseated, angry, _ungodly_. 

“You had enough for today, My Lord. It’s time to rest.” 

Before he could protest or answer, hands picked him up and Kagaho held him against his chest like he was nothing but the most precious treasure. 

His bedroom was pleasantly dim, heavy curtains covering it in blackness. Kagaho put him down on the bed, but didn’t walk away. He leaned closer, until he was completely next to Hades, lips pressed against his forehead. 

Kagaho hummed, the song he knew by heart so far, slowly massaging his temples. Falling asleep, Hades realized the pain was completely gone.

He opened his eyes and called.

_”Kagaho.”_

That name was always at the back of his tongue, always attempting to escape whether Hades was grumpy, dissatisfied, troubled.

He always wanted to call for Kagaho, because who else was responding to all his needs this easily and effortlessly, granting him with peace, warmth, happiness?

He waited for the steps to come, hand falling into his hair, lips pressed against his cheek… But there was nothing. Not even a single sound indicating he had been heard; it made him angry.

But then Hades opened his eyes again and choked, frantically looking around. 

Nothing. 

He was alone, in a void he remembered only barely from centuries of being sealed. He didn’t even have a physical body then _why_ it hurt so much? He tried to wave it away, push the horror to the deepest parts of his consciousness where it would sleep along with his godhood. 

The scariest thing of waking up from a seal was that moment in between his body and his soul; where his mind was projecting him with the deepest desires. It was a sin he wanted to punish himself for, the thin line between a God and mortal. He wished it didn’t exist, he wished he wasn’t tormented so by Athena’s spell and yet again he wished that dream could continue. 

_Kagaho._

That name sounded familiar. Like he had said it himself many times in the past and like it was linked with something more than just his feverish illusions. But his memories were blurry, his soul exhausted. 

_Kagaho, will we meet again?_

The seal broke and when Hades opened up his eyes again he knew he forgot something very important. He just didn’t know what was it.


End file.
